villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:AngelOfLight666/PE Proposal: Lord Vlaew
Here i'm going to make a proposal of yet another villain who is already PE, so he gets approved. WHAT's THE WORK Exmortis is a flash game series created by Ben Leffler The first Exmortis tells the tale of a person lost, tired and amnesiac in the woods who suddenly finds an abandoned house and, with little left to choose, begins exploring it. Incredibly creepy events follow, including the discovery of a diary of a previous 'resident', a hunter who also stumbled upon the house. The hunter began to hear voices in the house, the voices of the Exmortis, which slowly brainwash him into releasing them into the human world again. To do this, he must first kill five hikers that the voices predict are coming towards the house. In the second game, the Exmortis have invaded Earth and all hell has, literally, broken loose. As the game begins, you're one of the few last survivors of mankind, who's just come out of recent rout of the last human forces (who have learned to act as one to confuse the Exmortis). The church where all the human survivors of the battle were supposed to meet is empty, or so it seems. A spirit of sorts appears and explains to you that mankind still has one last chance, provided you follow his instructions. You end up in a house where the Exmortis have already passed through and encounter the grisly consequences of this. As you investigate, you discover more about the Exmortis and the history of the Earth. Apparently, eons ago, three sadistic and demonic brothers once ruled Earth and were in constant wars with one another, until one of them, Lord Vlaew, got the upper hand through a clever betrayal. He proceeded to create the Exmortis, but eventually they turned on their master (who lost his physical body), and the Exmortis ended up disappearing... The third and final game in the trilogy features you as the protagonist from the second game, Mr. Hannay. Hannay finds himself in a spirit realm and is able to escape, gaining supernatural powers in the process. He must now find a way to defeat the Exmortis once for all and save the earth and all of it's inhabitants. WHO IS HE?/WHAT HAS HE DONE?/MORAL EVENT HORIZON Vlaew, Kfafta and Azrel's births are unknown. They supposedly came from nowhere while the Earth was in its primateve state. In a time before life and light, corporeal beings did roam our lands ruling over those smaller and less powerful sentients. These fiends of great power and might were many in numbers but their greed to exert their dominion over other saw these lands bathed in the permanent blood stained hue of war. Many Ancients and lesser sentients were slaughtered in the resulting conflicts - eventually only three ruling Ancients remained. Lord Kfafta held rule over a vast army of sentients, having single handily delivered the death blow to the majority of opposing Ancients. His power was only exceeded by his hunger for total control and the effective purging of his enemies. While Lord Vlaew's armies were by no means comparable in size to his opponents, they fought with a great ferocity and unwavering loyalty to his rule. It was the belief that he had a gift of influence over other that made it almost impossible to remove oneself from his service. He was considered the general's general. Lord Azrael's armies were slightly smaller than those of Kfafta and he was in no manner as influential as his brother Vlaew; however he was created as a ruler and a master tactician. If there was a way of turning the tide of victory against an aggressor, Azrael would carry it out effectively. The age old war continued to rage on between the three remaining Ancients, but the tide had turned in a final assault on Vlaew's royal armies. Azrael being the master tactician had realised that the inevitable victory here leading to the eventual confrontation with Kfafta's forces would result in defeat. Kfafta's armies were numerous and the only way for him to be defeated would be to work with Vlaew against the greater enemy. In the wake of the destruction of Vlaew's last bastion, Azrael had his brother captured but instead of disposing him he asked of him to lead their consolidated armies against the mighty forces of Kfafta. Vlaew had no choice but to agree, and lead Azrael's armies he did. It was the bloodiest battle to have ever been fought and eventually Lord Vlaew plunged his sword deep into the heart of Kfafta. His life force stolen from him, Kfafta crumbled and perished. Vlaew had won complete control of the Earth Realm for Azrael to rule over. However Lord Azrael had learnt from the history of Ancients before him and had decided to have Vlaew destroyed before he could carry out the inevitable treacherous challenge to his rule. But what he did not count on was the extent of Vlaew's influence on his armies.Azrael was soon deposed from his throne and Vlaew destroyed his corporeal form to assume control of his new consolidated dominion. Over many millenia Lord Vlaew ruled with an iron fist over all sentient beings. None would dare oppose his word, but in time his power on influence diminished and a faction of lesser beings had his corporeal form destroyed and his ethereal form banished to roam the lands forever as an earth-bound entity. Vlaew diminished greatly in power and was doomed to be unable to physically affect the world around him. However he still had many followers to which he spiritually combined his life force when they too were stripped of their corporeal form. The legion of Exmortis was born and over the course of millions of years did it grow stronger and work towards regaining the power of influence and totalitarian control of the Earth realm. Over the millions of years following Vlaew's removal, the Earth took on a different look. The grounds turned green and lush with vegetation, while the sky was no longer stained with the blood of the Ancient Dominion War. Strange beasts appeared on the lands and in the oceans, but the most significant of these creatures to emerge was man. For it seemed that these fragile beings possessed a gift. It was a gift that would grant them with great power over the roaming malevolent demons and spirits of the ancient world. Man was born with a soul. Over many thousands of years man destroyed the remaining evil Earth realm sentients and entities. The scores of entities that had survived the Earth's metamorphosis had been destroyed forever. But unbeknownst to man, the powerful Exmortis laid dormant, surviving through their strength in numbers and reveling in the wisdom of their Ancient leader, Lord Vlaew. The blood of five innocent soul bearers, marked with the symbols of the Ancient Vlaew has the power to bridge the gap between the ethereal plain of existence and the Earth as dominated by man and beast today. The Influenced man shall become the hand; his soul the pathway and the source of strength for the demonic horde. The world turned blood red and death came on swift wings. After the Exmorts reemerged to the world and brought death, plague and ruin, Vlaew was also released. However, with the Exmortis no longer under his control, he set out to find a way to destroy the Hand and claim the world. He found his answer in the form of Joshua Hannay, a man who saw his wife and child ripped to shreds by the Exmortis on his own front lawn. Now he was in a church where he thought he would meet the rebels, but found that he was the only one. Vlaew, disguised as a man in a black rain coat and a black rain hat, walked into a confessional and he talked to Mr. Hannay that the Exmortis know were he is, and he hands him only a parchment that would "shed light upon this scourge and allow mortal man to begin rebuilding". After he vanished, he met Mr. Hannay after he destroyed the Hand and compliments on his success. "Which reminds me, I must also remember to thank Xavier in his role in this," he said. "How is he any way? Still moaning about losing his little whore of a daughter?" He revealed himself as Vlaew and he explained that he only needed Mr. Hannay to destroy his enemies and make it easier for Vlaew to take the world. And as a reward, Vlaew quickly and painlessly killed Mr. Hannay. After taking Earth, Vlaew built his palace and used surviving humans as his foot soldiers, mutating them into Shadow Guards and turning others into Readers, demons that uses memories to break minds. Some of the surving humans went insane, some turning to cannibalism to survive, while others commited suicide. The humans that were still sane did what they can to survive. Vlaew got a surprise that came in the form of Joshua Hannay, now powered with the powers of the Ancients Vlaew's brother Azrael gave him. He mused on how Mr. Hannay is now a different man now; no longer a hesitant hero, nor a manupulated pawn. However, upon hearing Mr. Hannay's words of revenge, he dismissed it, saying that Vlaew cannot be harmed. But when Vlaew is tossed out the window of his throne room by Mr. Hannay's new powers, he was surprised once more. However, he regained his composure, saying that he used his powers more than Mr. Hannay. After Mr. Hannay crashed Vlaew through a wall, Vlaew begged for mercy, saying that should he die along with Azrael (whom Mr. Hannay sacrifices in a mercy killing after the Ancient gives him his powers), so would Mr. Hannay's power. Mr. Hannay, decided that if it is true, he would accept that fate. Angry, Vlaew called him a foolish child unable to see the bigger picture. After crashing him through another wall, Vlaew attempted to crawl away and use a portal to get away. However, Mr. Hannay caught him in a telekinetic grip. "Do what you came to do, human. Release me from this world forever more." Those were Vlaew's last words as Mr. Hannay uses his power to destroy Vlaew. Humanity can now rebuild with Joshua Hannay as their guide. STORY TYPE It's a serious story in where Lord Vlaew's actions are taken seriously INDIVIDUALS He's one individual INDIVIDUAL CAPABILITY He is the one who rules all the demons, and has shown to be a powerful being by himself. MORAL AGENCY Nothing suggests that he lacks a moral agency. HEINOUS STANDARDS Ok, there's Vlaew's brother Azrael, who has already redeemed himself by helping the protagonist, and there's some humans that survived who did some atrocious things, but here's the thing, they did it because Vlaew destroyed their lives after he attacked earth. NO SYMPATHY He's never depicted sympathetically. VERDICT Easy keep. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals